customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Man
''"It's nothing personal, you know what they say - survival of the fittest.." ''~ Master Man Master Man is the leader and founder of the Supremacy Squad and is, to put it simply, a superhuman thug fuelled by a number of vices: foremost amongst them is a murderous contempt for the vulnerable and impoverished (whom he refers to as "weak") as well as deep-rooted misogyny that has put him at odds with his team mate Silver Vixen on several occassions. History Origin Master Man was born in the wealthy sector of Earth known as "Upside" and was raised from an early age to think of the neighboring citizens of "Junkpile" as inferior - his father was a shameless womaniser and racist, traits he would pass on to his child and had a violent streak that often resulted in physical abuse. Early Life For much of his childhood Master Man was subjected to abuse by his father and took to taking out his frustation on children from "Junkpile" - his mother tried to discipline her son, sensing the dangerous path such violence was leading him yet her efforts came to little avail as his father took to encouraging this behavior and Master Man's attitude simply become worse as a result. One day when Master Man was nearing his sixteenth birthday his mutation began to take effect and his father flew into a rage, labelling his son a "freak" he attempted to beat him severely, when Master Man's mother intervened she was brutally attacked - Master Man snapped and killed his father only to find himself shunned by his terrified mother: he fled from home but never forgot his experiences and began to develop a deep hatred of women and life in general. Master Man took to wandering and soon saw the world as "infested" with "weak" people - this was when Master Man made his silent oath to rid the world of the "weak" and "ignorant", though in reality Master Man was looking for a means to once again release his anger on the world for his past. Formation Of Supremacy Squad Master Man formed his own supervillain team known as Supremacy Squad in order to aid with his scheme as well as gain himself "friends" - though in reality few of the villains he allied with were ever friends but rather stuck together out of a common contempt for life, law and freedom: Master Man was reluctant at first to allow Silver Vixen into the group but she soon convinced him of her worth by killing her competitors until she was finally admitted into the team. Massacre At Junkpile After forming Supremacy Squad Master Man and his crew would toy with the citizens of "Junkpile" using a cruel protection-scheme until ultimately Master Man bored of the "fun" and lead the team on a genocidal takeover of "Junkpile" - he personally killed several citizens during this massacre and alongside his crew were responsible for the death of Harpy's father as well as many of her family and friends: ultimately the few survivors of the "Junkpile" Massacre fled to Haven and Supremacy Squad celebrated by burning "Junkpile" to the ground. Shortly afterwards the team temporarily split up so the villains could get on with their personal lives, though Master Man had each member retain their com-links so that when the time came he could round the squad up again to "take care of business". Solo Career Master Man would engage in a solo career for some time following the "Junkpile" Massacre and opposed varied heroes along the way - during his solo years Master Man was little more than a superhuman thug who often targetted minority groups and vulnerable individuals, threatening them with violence and engaging in various forms of hate-crime but was forever foiled in his plans by the so-called "do-gooders". At one point Master Man was contacted by the arch-villain Sine - who wanted Master Man to distract Thrall long enough for it to steal an advanced proto-suit from Tech-IX base but Master Man refused, arrogantly thinking he was beyond taking orders from a "robot": Master Man was lucky to escape with his life in the ensuing conflict and he began to see the dangers of staying solo. Thus Master Man decided it was time to give up the life of a solo villain and once again call upon his old crew.. Return Of Supremacy Squad Master Man called upon Supremacy Squad once more only to find that Bad Cop and Maximus were missing - however with aid from Silver Vixen he managed to break Bad Cop out of the superhuman prison known as "The Pit". The three villains then proceeded to track down Maximus, who was under the service of the villain Smirk, although Smirk tried to prevent it Maximus quickly ditched his ally in order to rejoin his "old crew" and together the newly reformed Supremacy Squad set off on their next mission. Current Activities Master Man is currently leading his Supremacy Squad on a murderous takeover of "Match Town" - in the process he and his crew are coming into conflict with the Fighting Furies and although Master Man isn't aware of it yet his past is about to come back to haunt him into the form of a full-grown Harpy, who has not forgotten the man who lead the slaughter of her people in "Junkpile". Appearance Master Man stands in at 6ft tall and is very well built, akin to a man who does weightlifting regularly - he is Caucasian with blue eyes and blonde hair kept short, he is also clean shaven and dresses in a red skin-tight suit with golden gloves and boots as well as a purple cape: on his chest is an embelm resembling a closed fist and a golden utility-belt serves to finish of his somewhat "traditional" garment. Powers and Abilities Master Man has displayed the following abilities: *Superhuman Strength (Master Man has the strength to lift roughly 50 tons under optimal conditions) *Energy-Shield (Master Man can form a shield of energy around himself that grants him great resistance to physical harm) *True-Flight (Master Man can fly as far as the outer-region of Earth's atmosphere without aid at speeds reaching 500mph) Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 7 (increases to 10+ in flight) Strength: 10+ Endurance: 8 (increases to Infinite when energy-shield is active) Willpower: 7 Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery